


Two Can Play At This Game

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BOTH OF THEM ARE TOO STUBBORN, Bedsharing, College AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Kinda, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, Megbriel, Megriel, SPN - Freeform, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: After Meg gets forced out of her apartment right before the holidays Gabriel invites her to come spend them with him and his family....





	Two Can Play At This Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichora_Vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts), [FeaRauko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/gifts), [AWritingRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWritingRiver/gifts).

“Like you even care,” Meg scoffed with a toss of her shoulder. Of course he didn’t care. Why would he? Trust-fund baby Gabriel with his fancy house and huge family wouldn’t give a damn about her left alone on the holidays with nowhere to go. She crossed her arms, and stared at him raising an eyebrow. Daring him to say something to the contrary.

“Why wouldn’t I care? It’s cold. You got kicked out of your apartment, and you’ve got nowhere to go.”

Meg let out a breath, the air crystalized in front of her. “It’s not that cold, besides I’ve got my bug. I’ll be fine.”

Gabriel leaned back on the wall behind him. “I’m sure you would be. Or you could come home with me, have a nice home cooked meal with the family, and not worry about freezing to death on the side of the road.”

“I’ll be fine, Gabriel.”

\--

Snow was falling on the windshield of Gabriel’s SUV when he pulled up into the driveway of his family home. Meg watched the twinkling lights decorating the house from the passenger side window as the SUV found a home a few feet away from the garage door. “I wonder if anyone else is back yet?” Gabriel mused to himself as he unlocked both of their doors.

Meg slammed the car door as she got out. How did she let him convince her to come home with him? With a shake of her head she tightened her jacket. It had only gotten colder as the night progressed.

Gabriel’s father met them both at the door. He clapped his son on the shoulder as he guided them inside. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing your girlfriend home.”

“I’m n--” Gabriel cut Meg off with a look, and her words died at the back of her throat.

“I’m Chuck,” his father continued not noticing the exchange. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Meg,” she managed to get out while shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Chuck smiled before beckoning them into the kitchen where he sat them at an island with a tray of hor d’oeuvres in front of them.

Meg tried to keep herself from attacking the food as she selected one from the tray. She hadn’t eaten since this morning when she had found a granola bar at the bottom of her backpack after being forced out of her apartment. Gabe had found her at a laundromat a few hours later desperately trying to get the mud out of her clothes after she picked through the snow to collect her things. Her roommate hadn’t been kind when he forced her out that morning. All of her belongings had winded up in the snow. Even her laptop which was now laying cracked and useless in the backseat of her beetle.

She had wanted to scream. She had wanted to be mad at the world. At Gabe with his perfect house and family. And she had tried at first. She’d screamed at him as he tried to help her. But it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. He hadn’t done anything. And Meg had quickly lost her fire and had settled on cold indifference. But still he had tried to help. And he had somehow convinced her to come home with him.

And here she was sitting in his family’s kitchen munching on cold cuts and cheese.

“Do you go to school with Gabriel?” Chuck asked, pulling her attention away from the food.

“We have a few classes together,” Gabriel offered before Meg had a chance to answer. “She’s studying psychology.”

“Ah, interesting choice.” Chuck nods as he goes to check something on the stove. “Do you enjoy it?”

“It’s fascinating everything you learn about how the mind works.”

The front door opens down the hall behind them and the three of them turn just in time to see Castiel, one of Gabriel’s brothers, enter the kitchen his boyfriend Dean in tow behind him.

“Hey guys.” Dean offers up a tired wave.

“Hey Dean, Clarence,” Meg greets around a mouthful of cracker.

“Didn’t think we’d see you here…”

“Last minute addition to the party,” she says with an awkward smile.

Castiel sets their bags down by the door before he beckons his brother into another room.Gabriel follows him muttering to himself as he goes.

Dean joins Meg at the island and they sit in silence, Chuck oblivious to the tension hanging the room, while Castiel questions his brother about his ex-girlfriends presence in the other room.

“Are Lucifer and Michael gonna be able to make it?” Dean asked in an attempt to break the silence.

Chuck looked up from his cookbook. “Lucifer won’t be able to make it no, but Michael should be here soon. You should’ve brought your brother, Dean. You know Sam is always welcome.”

“He actually is spending the holidays with his girlfriends family.”

“Oh? Eileen?” Meg asked, her interest caught.

Dean nodded shoving a cocktail wiener into his mouth. About that time Castiel and Gabe returned to the room, an understanding made between them. And Meg couldn’t help but glance at Castiel. He didn’t seem upset that she was here. Just surprised. Which was a relief.

“How you doing Clarence?”

“My classes are attempting to kill me as usual,” Castiel answered.

“I think all of our classes have the same goal,” Gabriel joked.

\--

After a dinner where everyone ate way too much the Novak children split up to go to their old rooms for bed. Michael was the first to leave the table complaining of a work assignment he had to finish before morning. Chuck followed shortly after leaving Gabe, Meg, Dean, and Cas to clean up. They made short work of the kitchen and the leftovers before Dean and Cas both called it a night.

“So if you could direct me to the nearest guest room that’d be appreciated,” Meg yawned.

“Don’t have one.”

“Okay, then the nearest pillow and blanket,” she said not quite believing him. A house of this size…. Well there were three boys, and Chuck’s room and office. Maybe he was telling the truth, a part of her still doubted it though.

“You can take my bed, I’ll take the floor,” he offered.

“Ever the gentlemen.” She rolled her eyes. “Not necessary I’m the one who crashed your family get together.”

“Fine,” he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. “I’ll get you a blanket, come on.”

Gabriel lead Meg first to a hall closet and then into his nearby bedroom where he practically made her a mattress on the floor out of spare pillows and blankets. She watched him for a moment before touring the room. It was littered with trophies and ribbons for both academics and sports alike, though he didn’t seem like the type to participate in soccer or football.

She found a swimming trophy balanced precariously on a shelf. Meg picked it up with a chuckle. “You did everything in high school, didn’t you?”

“Dad said sports would be a good way to get scholarships for school, so I tried it all,” he answered placing another blanket on the floor. “Nothing ever stuck though.”

“Hmm,” she mused replacing the trophy. Meg continued to look around the room, she studied old photos and skimmed the titles of his books. Gabe was…. interesting. Though she’d never admit it out loud. He was a goof but he was serious about his studies and his career.

Gabriel sat down on his bed when he finished, a twin with a simple blue quilt. “You finished psychoanalyzing me, yet?” he joked.

“Not quite.”

“Well I’m going to turn in,” Gabriel said pulling off his shoes before he slipped onto the pallet he made on the floor. With a sigh he made himself comfortable amongst the nest of blankets and pillows. “‘Night.”

“Oh no, I told you I wasn’t taking your bed.”

“So don’t.” He shrugged into one of the pillows.

Meg glared, letting out a huff. “You’re impossible… feathers,” she said her gaze catching on a photo of Gabriel as a child dressed as an angel on a stage. “Fine, have it your way.” She slipped off her jacket, hanging it on the back of a chair before towing off her shoes and plopping down on the floor beside Gabe. Two could play at this game.

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you so much for reading!! I would like to personally thank Petrichora_Vellichor, fearauko, and spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting for their help in the making of this fic! It wouldn’t have happened without you all!


End file.
